


Experience

by 10Blue10



Series: Ex [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, HiccToothStrid, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10Blue10/pseuds/10Blue10
Summary: A/N: Sorry this took so long. My plot bunnies weren’t co-operating, with me or with each other. I’m not sure how this will go over, turning an OTP into an OT3, but it’s my series so I ought to write what I want, not what others might want.





	Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahenany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahenany/gifts), [Thursday26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday26/gifts).



> A/N: Sorry this took so long. My plot bunnies weren’t co-operating, with me or with each other. I’m not sure how this will go over, turning an OTP into an OT3, but it’s my series so I ought to write what I want, not what others might want.

Of the myriad of things that Hiccup never expected to happen, Toothless was the best of all of them. He never thought he’d shoot down a Night Fury, who was secretly his soulmate; or that he’d spare the dragon and forge a bond with him strong enough to withstand death. He hadn’t expected to fall for his devoted other half, and he hadn’t expected Toothless to be his concubine. 

He didn’t actually think of Toothless that way; it was just the most convenient term for their strange relationship in the eyes of the village. In Hiccup’s eyes, Toothless was his mate, and they were in love with each other, plain and simple. He no longer questioned or doubted it. Merely trusted that the other half of his heart adored him, utterly and completely, and that he could do the same. 

Things changed after the ceremony. Hiccup was lesser in the eyes of his people, now that they knew the truth. He could tell from the sidelong glances and quickly hushed conversations, the whispers and rumours. The dirty looks he received from Spitelout and others, the way the kids in the village openly stared at him and Toothless because they knew something _weird_ was going on. 

Hiccup smiled back at all of them. He’d thought it would be hard to go back to being the village outcast, but it didn’t actually bother him that much. He could still hang out with Gobber in the forge, and chat to Fishlegs about what he’d learned from the dragons, and deal with the twins antics. He’d soundproofed his bedroom; his dad was being very accommodating, which Hiccup appreciated, so it was the least he could do. And of course, he had Toothless. 

Snotlout didn’t outright avoid him, and talked to him like nothing had happened when nobody was listening – but as soon as Spitelout or one of his friends were nearby, his son would clam up and act like Hiccup wasn’t even there. That…did hurt, a little, but he tried not to let it get to him. Just like he was trying not to be upset by the way Astrid _was_ avoiding him, as if he and Toothless were lepers. 

Okay, so his social circle had shrunk, everyone else thought he was a freak, and his ex-girlfriend hated his guts. So what? *Hiccup, I don’t like how they’re treating you* Toothless complained as they were snuggling one night. *It’s like they think you have some kind of disease* the dragon grumbled, only to slump bonelessly to the floor as Hiccup deftly scratched him under the chin. 

“They think I’m insane; it’s completely different” Hiccup quipped in response. “Toothless, don’t worry about it. I knew this might happen. I can deal with it. Besides, everyone’s too busy with preparing for winter to pay us much mind” he shrugged, “and sooner or later, something else will happen and we’ll be yesterday’s news.” He pressed a kiss to Toothless’ muzzle. “Goodnight, bud.” 

The dragon yawned hugely. *Goodnight, love. Sweet dreams* he replied, folding his wing over Hiccup, who had sawn the legs down on his bed-frame to fit it over the edge of Toothless’ slab. Curled up and content, they fell asleep. 

* * *

“AAARGH!” _Whoosh-THUD._ The axe bit deep into the bark of the tree, such that needles were shaken from its branches. Astrid marched forward, scowling, and wrenched it out of the wood. Then she turned to another hapless fir, pictured that selfish cheating gits face on the bark, and hurled the weapon with all her might. It tumbled through the air in an ungainly arc, and went past the tree. 

A draconic shriek startled Astrid out of her annoyance at missing the mark. Her alarm only grew when she recognised the cry, and Stormfly emerged from the bushes with the axe in her jaws, and a shallowly bleeding graze on her shoulder. “Oh, no! Oh, I am so sorry, girl” Astrid apologised frantically, hurrying over to check the wound. It wasn’t deep – the axe must have skipped off the dragon. 

Still, Astrid felt terrible. She’d nearly seriously hurt her best friend! “Don’t worry, Stormfly. We’ll get you patched up, and I’ll give you extra chicken for dinner tonight” she assured the Nadder as she tried to staunch the blood with the cloth she normally used for polishing her axe. The thought of Stormfly’s blood on the blade made her feel sick. “I’m so sorry” she repeated guiltily. 

Stormfly croaked reassuringly at her. At least, Astrid hoped it was reassuring. The only person who could tell her for certain was… _ugh_ …the very person she’d been angry at in the first place. “No. No, I’m not gonna – I don’t need him to – you’re not mad at me, are you, girl?” she asked Stormfly, “You know it was an accident, right?” She waited for the dragon to nod, or chirp, or _something_. 

Instead, Stormfly gestured for Astrid to take her axe back and get in the saddle. She did so uncertainly, slotting the axe securely into the mechanism that…that Hiccup had designed to hold it. “Are you gonna be okay, flying?” she asked; it would surely be painful, flapping her wing. Stormfly clicked her tongue dismissively and took a running jump into the air. Astrid kept the cloth pressed to the wound as they flew, wondering where Stormfly was taking her. 

It turned out to be the forge. Gobber was there, but Hiccup was… “He’s not here” she told her dragon, hands on hips. Stormfly rolled her eyes, and padded over to Hiccup’s workshop at the back of the forge. She jerked her snout as if to say ‘go in there’. For all Astrid knew, that was exactly what she’d said. “You gotta be kidding me. Do I have to?” she asked. The Nadder nodded solemnly. 

Sighing in exasperation, Astrid trudged over and rapped on the door, a touch aggressively. After a few moments, she heard Hiccup call “Yeah? Come in!”  

Astrid opened the door, and looked inside. Hiccup was sitting at the desk, working on some blueprint or other – or maybe he was just sketching his _dragon concubine_ – and Toothless was curled up on the floor nearby, dozing. Both of them glanced up at her entrance, and immediately looked like cornered rabbits. 

Before he could get a word out, Astrid declared “You made me hurt Stormfly!” 

“I – what? How? When? Is she alright?” Hiccup asked all in quick succession. 

“I was throwing axes in the forest and I thought of you and hit Stormfly by mistake” Astrid explained. “And she’s fine. The cut’s stopped bleeding.” She moved aside as Toothless got up and slunk out past her, avoiding her gaze. 

Hiccup looked bewildered. “You were thinking of me?” he asked dumbly. 

“I was thinking of how much I wanna throw my axe at your stupid, oversized head” Astrid growled at him, stalking over. “But Stormfly brought me here, so do that thing you do now and tell me if she’s upset with me!” she demanded. 

He leaned away from her nervously. “I – I’m sure she knows it was an accident, but if it’ll make you feel better I’ll…” Hiccup trailed off. “Err, Astrid? Did you close the door?” he asked, looking over her shoulder at the shut door. 

Her eyes widened and she whirled round, rushing over to the door. When she tried to open it, the door stayed closed, and the handle jarred as if it was stuck. “Gobber!” she cried, hammering on the door. “Let me out of here!” 

The blacksmith’s voice came through the wood. “Nothing doing, Astrid! You two should’ve had this talk ages ago. We had to stage an intervention!” 

For a moment she wondered if Hiccup was in on this, but then he shouted “Toothless! Little help?!” The dragon roared in reply, and he groaned. 

“….What’d he say?”  

“It’s for our own good” Hiccup replied glumly, sitting back down with a huff. 

Astrid made one more fruitless attempt to open the door, thumped a fist against the wood in frustration, and slumped against the wall. “So now what?” 

Hiccup looked up at her. “Well, we could do they want and…talk” he said hesitantly. She scowled a bit and looked away, folding her arms defensively. He sighed. This wasn’t – he hadn’t planned for this, truly, but now that the opportunity was right here in front of him… “Astrid, what did I do?” he questioned, “What did I do to make you hate me so much?” 

_I don’t hate you!_ That was what she wanted to say, but the words stuck in Astrid’s throat. Instead, she glared and said bluntly, “You cheated on me.” 

To his credit, Hiccup didn’t try to deny it. “I know” he replied, meeting her eyes. 

“With _Toothless_.” 

“Yes.” 

Astrid threw her hands up. “So you really have to ask what you did?!” 

Hiccup’s eyes narrowed. “Yes, I do. You’re right, I cheated on you with Toothless, and I am sorry for that. But I told you the truth, I tried to give you space – for goodness sake, Astrid, _you_ broke up with _me_. It’s like you’re desperate to see me as the bad guy. What exactly do you want from me?”

“I want you” Astrid replied, “but I can’t, because now _Toothless_ has you.” 

Hiccup stared at her incredulously. “What? That doesn’t…Astrid, that doesn’t even make any sense! I _told_ you, I told you I still loved you and we could make it work. Toothless doesn’t mind sharing me with you…wait, no. Not ‘sharing me’. Is – is that really what you think? That I’m just an, an object you want for yourself, that what _I_ want doesn’t matter?” he asked her, hurt and appalled. 

Astrid flinched. When he put it like that… “Of course not” she denied hastily, “You’re not an object, Hiccup, I don’t – I don’t think of you like that. Really.” 

“I believe you” he nodded, “I trust you, Astrid. Even now. So why can’t you trust me? Trust that I can love you _and_ Toothless, not ‘instead of’, but ‘as well as’?” Hiccup asked her. Astrid bit her lip, but didn’t reply. “You weren’t like this before” he went on. “You never used to act like you wanted me all to yourself. Or that you wanted Toothless to leave when we started courting each other…” 

Astrid huffed. “That’s different. I was – I mean, you still….” She groaned, frustrated at herself. “We had something good, you and me. I was your girlfriend, Toothless was your best friend, and it _worked_. I could do things for you that he couldn’t – I could talk to you, be intimate with you. 

“But then he heart bound to you, and now you can understand him. I thought, at least I could still be your girlfriend…but _Toothless_ can make love to you now, so what do you need _me_ for?” she asked plaintively. Before he could answer, she finished with “Nothing. Not now. Toothless can give you everything you need – advice, companionship, intimacy. I’d just be a third wheel to you guys.” 

Hiccup in disbelief and dismay. “Astrid…why didn’t you just tell me you felt this way?” he inquired. That was what really bothered him about this; not her concerns, but that she hadn’t talked to him about them. _Of course, I didn’t exactly give her good reason to trust me_ he reminded himself. Astrid felt betrayed by him. If he betrayed her once then who’s to say he wouldn’t again? 

Rather than make that accusation, however, Astrid looked ashamed. “I didn’t want to think about it” she admitted in a small voice. “It was bad enough I’d lost you… I know, you say you’re still in love with me. And maybe you are, but what if we both want to spend time with you and not each other? How would you choose? What about years from now, when I’m getting old and you’re still young…isn’t it better to call it quits now, so I don’t get hurt later?” 

Hiccup was surprised to see tears in her eyes…but then he chided himself. There was no reason Astrid shouldn’t cry. “You said you fell in love with Toothless because of how much he loves you. Your dragon has treated you better than any of us, even before you two were heart bound. How can you still be…how can still want me when you have him, and I’ve been so _horrible_ to you…” 

She broke down in a sob, covering her face with her hands. Without thinking, Hiccup pulled her into a hug. Astrid didn’t resist, but wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. He stroked her hair and murmured, “Astrid, I want you. I _love_ you. Not for your body, not for what you can do for me, I just love _you._ And you’re wrong. I do need you. _We_ need you” he insisted firmly. 

Astrid wiped at her reddened eyes and looked at him in confusion. Hiccup elaborated, “Toothless and I need someone to…to make us look past ourselves. Sorry, it’s hard to explain. Okay, so…we’re two halves, him and I, but that means we get focused on each other. It all just goes back and forth, round and round, and neither of us can break the cycle because we’re part _of_ the cycle, you see?” 

Hesitatingly, Astrid replied “I…guess so. You mean you need someone to help you keep perspective?” she guessed. Hiccup beamed at her in delight. 

“Yes! Yes, exactly. Toothless loves me, and I know he’d do anything for me, but what I want isn’t always gonna be what I _need_ , y’know? I need someone to push back when I go too far, in case Toothless isn’t able or willing to. I need someone who knows me as well as he does, but isn’t afraid to tell us both when we’re being idiots. I need someone who can push me to be better, even if my other half thinks I’m perfect just the way I am. I need – _we_ need – someone like you.” 

Hiccup decided to confess something he’d never told her. “You know, when we were growing up I had the biggest, stupidest crush on you. If you’d told me to lie down in the mud so you could walk over me, I’d probably have done it just so you’d be near me for a few seconds” he admitted with a shrug.  “Like I said, stupid. I didn’t have the best self-respect back then.” _That is an understatement._

Astrid just raised an eyebrow, silently asking _What’s your point?_ “But that’s all it was at first – a crush. Do you know what made me fall in love with you? When I was at my lowest point, wondering if it would’ve been better if I’d not spared Toothless, and you said three little words – ‘why didn’t you?’ Astrid, you snapped me out of my funk and told me to _fix_ the mess I’d gotten into instead of just feeling sorry for myself. In your own way, you showed me that you cared about me just as much as Toothless does. And you kept doing that, when I needed it most. I _still_ need you to ask me the tough questions” he declared. 

Her eyes were still watery, but Astrid just couldn’t help smiling. Freyja, she was stupid. How could she have ever wanted to give up this? Him? His acceptance, reassurances…why couldn’t she have trusted him more, and believed him when he said they could work things out, if she just tried to give it a chance? “Hiccup…I’m sorry. I was selfish, and close-minded, and…can you forgive me?” 

“I already have.” 

Astrid took a deep breath. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe we can work this out, but if we’re gonna do this, the three of us…I want there to be some ground rules, alright?” 

“Such as?” 

“Well, for starters, when we’re all together…is it okay if you kiss me first? No offence, but unlike you I don’t want to be kissed by someone who tastes of fish” Astrid remarked dryly. Hiccup chuckled. “And I won’t ask you to stop making love to Toothless, but I want you to myself sometimes. But if we both want to be with you, and not each other, then…then it ought to be your decision.” 

“Well, that’s alright, I’ll just flip a coin” he said sarcastically. “I do wish you’d give Toothless a chance” Hiccup sighed. “You might enjoy it. But I won’t force you” he promised. 

Astrid blushed. “You said all those nice things about him making love to you, but…I don’t know, the thought of having sex with a dragon always seemed, well…” 

“Deranged?” Hiccup supplied helpfully. “Disturbing? Delusional, dangerous” – 

“I get it, Hiccup” she interrupted, giving him a flat look. He grinned at her. In spite of herself, Astrid smiled back. “Still, I – I’ll try it. With…with both of you.” 

“Really? You don’t have to” he assured her. 

“I want to…at least try. I can do that much.” 

“But…we’re not married. People might talk.” 

“They’re already talking. Let them.” 

“But what if I get you pregnant?” 

“If that happens, I’ll just ask Gothi for some pennyroyal tea. She won’t tell anyone.” 

“Well, of course she won’t – wait, why would you put pennyroyal in tea? I thought that was a flower.” 

“It is a flower. Hiccup, pennyroyal tea induces miscarriages” Astrid explained.

“You can do that?” Hiccup asked, dumbfounded. 

Astrid rolled her eyes at him. _Men._ “I’ll meet you in your room tonight, okay?” 

He nodded immediately. “Yeah. Okay. Astrid? Thank you. For talking to me about this, and I’m so sorry for making you feel” – his words were cut off, and it took him a second to realise that it was because Astrid was kissing him. He kissed her back as they melted against each other, even as in the back of his mind, a smaller version of him jumped up and down shouting “Yes! Yes! Yes!” 

They broke apart and smiled at each other for a long moment. Then Astrid stepped over to the door and knocked on it. “Gobber?! You can let us out! We made up!” She tried the handle, and stumbled a bit when it didn’t resist. The two of them emerged into the open air, with their dragons waiting nearby.

Astrid hurried over to check on Stormfly. The Spike-Tail told her rider, via Hiccup, that she wasn’t upset. “Thanks, girl. So, um, I’ll see you later, Hiccup.” 

“Yeah. See ya.” After she’d gone, Hiccup turned to find Gobber and Toothless grinning at him. He sighed, but grinned back. Finally, things were going well. 

* * *

 

That night, as he was getting ready for bed, Hiccup heard a knock on the door and his father call “Hiccup? Are you decent?” He always asked that nowadays. 

“Just a sec!” he called, pulling on a nightshirt. “Okay, come in!” 

Stoick opened the door and stood in the doorway, looking over at where Hiccup was standing by his now lowered bed, Toothless sitting on the slab behind it. “I’m just letting you know that I’m gonna be out late tonight.” 

“Oh?” 

“Aye. Gobber invited me and a few others to the Great Hall for…well, y’know.” 

Hiccup nodded. “Okay. You…have fun. Don’t…y’know.” 

Stoick nodded. “Well, don’t wait up.” 

“I won’t.” 

“Right. So, goodnight.” His father nodded to both of them, and departed. After he’d gone, Hiccup started giggling at the awkward conversation. 

*That’s lucky* Toothless observed, *It means he’s not going to be here when Astrid comes.* 

“I think that’s the idea. Gobber must’ve guessed…do you think she will come?” Hiccup asked nervously. “What if she changed her mind?” 

*I’m sure she’ll come* Toothless assured him. *But in the meantime…* he trailed off suggestively, purring, and Hiccup grinned. They spent a few minutes getting each other in the mood, nuzzling and petting, until there was another knock at the door. A familiar voice called out, “Hiccup? Toothless? It’s me!” 

Hiccup bounded over and opened the door. “Astrid! You’re here” he beamed. 

“I‘m here” she nodded, stepping into the room. She’d left her pauldrons at home. “So, we’re really doing this, huh?” 

He closed the door behind her. “Yeah. Feels kinda strange, after everything.” 

“I know what you mean” she agreed. Hiccup smiled awkwardly at her, and she smiled nervously at him, and Toothless looked between them, mystified. 

*Are you two going to start kissing, or something?* 

“Toothless says we should hurry up and kiss.” 

*I didn’t say that.* 

Astrid grinned. “Toothless makes a very good point” she nodded, pulling him into a deep kiss. It was very nice…Hiccup liked kissing Toothless, but he’d missed the feeling of snogging another human. Astrid’s mouth fit with his and as they kissed, and parted to breathe, they pawed at each other’s clothes until all had been shed and they were naked, but for his prosthetic, or he’d fall over. 

“Wow. Astrid, you look beautiful” Hiccup breathed, gazing at her almost awestruck. She blushed, but smiled and cast an appreciative eye over him too. 

“You look pretty good yourself. So…shall we?” she wondered, gesturing towards the bed. Hiccup nodded, smiling, and took her hand, leading her over to it. Astrid felt her breath catch and slowed, at the sight of Toothless looking at them, at her, unclothed. The dragon looked relaxed and calm, gazing at Hiccup in particular with slow, affectionate blinks. It still felt so strange, though. 

“It’s alright” Hiccup murmured, guiding her down onto the furs. “He won’t hurt you. Just let him explore you.” He began to massage her shoulders, helping her relax, and she moaned. All that forge work had made him good with his hands. “I’ll talk for him” he said, as Toothless approached her from the other side. 

“Okay” she breathed, and gave the dragon a nervous smile. “Hi, Toothless.” 

He crooned at her. “Hello, Astrid.” Toothless’ gaze flickered over her, and he purred in what she hoped was approval. “I like your eyes. They’re sky coloured.” 

Astrid smiled, touched. “Aww, thank you. That’s so sweet.” Then she gasped as Hiccup nibbled her ear. She tilted her head back, moaning. Toothless crept forwards to lick warmly at her neck and snuffle his nose in her hair. 

“Your fur – I mean, hair smells nice” he complimented. Astrid was starting to see what Hiccup meant about Toothless being so affectionate. His tongue felt nice too, almost as good as Hiccup’s, which was currently tangled with hers. She pulled away long enough to give the dragon a stroke and thank him. Toothless smiled at her, and glanced down at her chest, then back to her. “Can I…?” 

Touched he was asking permission, Astrid nodded. He ducked his head and nosed at her bosom, investigating the shape and softness of them. “Your nipples are bigger than Hiccup’s” the dragon observed, and Astrid giggled. 

“You mean breasts” she corrected, flicking a thumb over the dark pink protrusion, “these are nipples. They’re supposed to be like this, on women.” 

“I know. Hiccup said human females use their nipples to feed their young. At least your nipples serve a purpose.” At this point, Hiccup broke character, as it were, to complain “Oh, come on Toothless! We’ve talked about this, not every body part has to be _for_ something!” Astrid laughed again. She got the distinct impression that they’d had this argument before. 

Toothless kept nuzzling and licking at her breasts, her nipples, and Hiccup caressed her breasts and nibbled at her neck. Astrid sank back against him, moaning, tangling her fingers in his hair. She could feel the tip of his cock pressing against the small of her back. When she pushed her hips back into his, he groaned. Astrid suddenly had a deliciously wicked idea, and grinned. 

“Hey. Toothless” she managed to say. The dragon pulled back to look at her. “I think we’re neglecting Hiccup. What d’you say we give him some attention?” 

He looked from her to Hiccup, and smiled, wiggling in excitement. “Err, bud?” Hiccup asked nervously, the pitch of his voice rising. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Toothless warbled something and moved around behind him. Astrid twisted in his arms as he babbled, “Yeah, I trust you, but what are you – mmm” he moaned as she kissed him, hard. He kissed her back, and cried out in surprise when his mate pulled him up, forelegs tucked under his armpits. “Toothless!” 

Astrid grinned up at him and went down on him. Thus did Hiccup find himself caught between both of his lovers, as one did incredible things to his cock and the other licked at his neck and rubbed roughened paw pads over his nipples. Hiccup moaned, grinding back against Toothless’ broad chest, hands flailing when he couldn’t decide what to do with them, crying out both their names. 

When he came, Astrid sat back and let it spill over her instead. The sight of her with his seed dripping down her breasts kept Hiccup hard, and when she looked up at Toothless and asked, “Little help?”, he breathed faster _._ Toothless released him, and he collapsed onto the furs, scrambling to see his draconic lover lapping his come from the chest of his human lover, and oh _Freyr_ why hadn’t they done this sooner? Give him attention, indeed. Well, they’d certainly gotten his. 

Hiccup spotted something that made him grin. He scuttled closer and reached out to brush his fingers against Toothless’ cock, which was just starting to emerge from its sheath. The dragon moaned involuntarily, eyes rolling back in bliss and tongue lolling. He sat back to give Hiccup more room, inadvertently giving Astrid a full view of his rapidly lengthening, hardening penis. 

Her eyes went wide at the sight, or perhaps the size of it. “Yeah, I know, his is bigger” Hiccup remarked with a roll of his eyes. “Hey Astrid, watch this” he grinned, sliding a finger over the fleshy appendage. A ripple seemed to follow or chase his touch, and the dragon whined in need. “It vibrates” Hiccup whispered conspiratorially. Astrid let her curiosity get the better of her and reached out… 

She wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting, but Toothless’ cock did feel quite different to a regular one. Not that she’d felt any cocks except Hiccup’s…It was slicker, with rounded ridges she could feel beneath the thin skin, and warm to the touch. Probably from being tucked away inside him most of the time. Toothless growled. Astrid looked up at him in alarm, but Hiccup just laughed. 

“He says can we hurry up and get to the mating part now” he explained. Astrid grinned, and pounced at Hiccup, dragging him down to the furs. The next part was quite awkward, as they tried to work out how to arrange a three-way tangle of limbs. Yet soon the three of them were joined as one, with Hiccup inside her and Toothless inside him. They found a rhythm, they moved in tandem. 

Lying beneath Hiccup and Toothless, looking up at them both, Astrid finally understood what her boyfriend was talking about. Toothless may be a dragon, and she couldn’t forget that, but he was just as capable of being affectionate and considerate and arousing as any man. Besides, if Hiccup had been making love to Toothless then he had _practice_ , and was putting his experience to use. 

They kissed and licked and nuzzled and petted, gasped and cried out each other’s names over and over until they seemed to merge into one. Afterwards, Astrid found herself between them, her limbs entwined with Hiccup’s as Toothless curled up around them both, blanketing them with a wing. Hiccup panted, still shuddering with the aftershocks, and smiled lovingly at her. 

“Hey. You okay?” he murmured, reaching out to brush her hair from her eyes. 

She smiled and laced her fingers with his. “Yeah. I’m fine” she replied. 

“So…how was it?” 

Astrid sighed. “Alright, I’ll admit. It’s…amazing. He’s amazing” she smiled. They both reached out to pet Toothless’ head, and the dragon gave a deep purr. “I get it, now. I still want some time just with you, but…I could do this again.” 

“Thank you, Astrid. You’ve no idea how much that means to me.” Hiccup leaned closer and gave her one more kiss. “Goodnight, Astrid. Goodnight, Toothless.” 

“Goodnight, Hiccup. Goodnight, Toothless.” The dragon warbled and nuzzled them. And so these three unexpected lovers settled down and fell into sleep. 

* * *

Toothless didn’t think any dragon could be happier than him. He now had two beautiful mates, one of whom was his other half, the second their best friend. He adored Hiccup whole-heartedly, and he was fond of Astrid. In time, Toothless knew he could come to love her as much as his soulmate. He was happy for Hiccup, who had gotten what he wanted at last; the people he loved most, together and at ease. The three of them, together, could do anything.

A few days after they mated for the first time, Astrid came to him and Hiccup. She told Hiccup not to worry, she wasn’t pregnant, but she couldn’t mate for a few days because she’d just started her monthly. This puzzled Toothless, and when he asked, through Hiccup, her monthly what, Astrid explained it. 

Apparently, for a few days every month human females bled from their cloaca – she called it a vagina, but it was the body part she peed and mated with, so it was a cloaca. It was something to do with getting pregnant, or not being pregnant…Toothless didn’t really understand it. And it sounded gross. But Astrid said it was nothing to worry about, so he didn’t, deeming it a human oddity. 

Speaking of human oddities, soon the other humans in their nest found out the three of them were mates now. Spitelout wasn’t happy, which made no sense. Hiccup could sire offspring now, wasn’t that what he’d _wanted?!_ Surprisingly, it was Snotlout who told off his sire. It appeared that seeing Astrid willing to take a risk to be with Hiccup _and_ Toothless inspired him to stand up for himself. 

Mostly, the humans just seemed upset that Hiccup had mated with Astrid before being married to her. Toothless didn’t see why it mattered. Still, one day Hiccup asked him if they could take Astrid flying, so they did, and then he had Toothless land in the cove, and asked Astrid to marry them. She said yes, very happily. They kissed a lot, and Hiccup showed them three pendants he’d made. 

The pendants were gold and looked like three leaves merged together, with a heart around them. Three parts, one whole. Hiccup said the leaf pattern was called a ‘triquetra’. “Oh, Hiccup, they’re beautiful!” Astrid beamed, as he slipped one pendant around her neck. She put the second on him, and the third they clipped to Toothless’ collar. Now they were ‘betrothed’, which was special. 

Hiccup kept his promise to his sire and didn’t tell anyone outside of Berk about their lovemaking. Well, but for a few special exceptions. 

They told Selena, when she visited the three of them in the night. She was surprised and a bit disappointed, he could tell, but she was happy for them too.

They told Hiccup’s long lost dam, because she was from Berk and his mother and surely Stoick wouldn’t mind. She was surprised as well – everyone was at first – but after they explained it to her, she gave them her blessing. This made Hiccup very happy, so it must have been a good thing. 

They told Shadow, who insisted they were both crazy. Bluntly. And repeatedly. 

Hiccup and Astrid were married at last. The King of Dragons (he and Hiccup were Alphas now!) helped Hiccup use thought-speak and Astrid hear it, so now the three of them could talk to each other properly. Toothless offered to let them make love alone, but to his surprise, Astrid insisted that in her eyes, she’d married both of them together, and she wanted him to be there.

Soon, Astrid’s scent changed and the dragons knew she was pregnant. Eventually the humans figured it out as well. Some of them wondered if the baby would be half-human, half-dragon. That didn’t make any sense, and why did it matter? Toothless didn’t really think the baby would be part dragon, but if it was, was that such a bad thing? Maybe they could teach him or her to fly. 

Of course, when the baby was born, she was human. Perfectly normal and healthy. She had her mother’s blond hair, and her father’s green eyes…except… 

Helena’s eyes weren’t quite the same shade of green as Hiccup’s. In fact, they were the same shade of green as Toothless’ eyes, but that was impossible…

_Right?_


End file.
